


Water and Oil

by fandom_lesbian



Series: The Rogue Crew [13]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: In the usa at least, Other, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 06:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18493306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_lesbian/pseuds/fandom_lesbian
Summary: Lynn Small is one depressed bitch. They need therapy.





	Water and Oil

“Denied? How? I found the adoption papers. I'm legally his next of kin.” Lynn said. 

The social worker sighed. “Ma'am you're a nineteen year old with no stable job and are currently in college. Try again in a few years if Jameel hasn't been adopted by then.” 

Lynn frowned. “Fine. I'll leave now. Just one thing, please give this to him.” They pulled out a photo of them and the original Smalls. 

“I'll see what I can do. Have a nice day.” 

Lynn left. Of course they got denied custody of Jameel. But they could try again when their life was better. 

Once they have a stable job and all that.

And with this being Gotham, Lynn doubted anyone would adopt him. Most kids had to grow out of the system to get out.

Lynn made their way towards Jameel's newest foster home. When they asked Ari to find him, Ari may have tired to question it but he still gave Lynn the address despite the lack of answers. Of course the name was a clue; Jameel Small. 

They climbed the fire escape. Fifth floor. Apartment 12. Easy peasy. Lynn looked into the apartment. They didn't see Jameel but they could see a young woman working out. She had a pair of rainbow wings tattooed on her back that Lynn could see under her sports bra. 

Then they noticed the boxed and lack of furniture. This might be the wrong apartment. Although it has a wonderful view. Not wanting to be a peeping tom, they moved to a different fire escape and peered inside.

Jameel was inside at a dinner table. The family looked nice enough. The kids were dressed nicely and were clean without any visible injuries. This couple might not be a bad couple. 

They smiled. Jameel needed a nice home. 

Lynn didn't return home, instead they went to their usual bar. 

The bartender, Willow, greeted them. “Lynn, it's been awhile. I haven't even seen Red Hood in awhile.” She said.

“Shit happened. We're no longer involved with each other.” Lynn said.

Willow set a beer in front of Lynn. “Did he hurt you? I know he has violent tendencies.” 

“Nah. He never hurt me except for when I asked him to do so. Just some shit happened that made me break up with him and then bad shit happened and now we've been avoiding each other.” Lynn opened the bottle.

“So what drives you here today then?” 

“Another bad thing happened. Not super bad but I want to drink my feelings away and this is one of the few bars that are okay with serving nineteen year olds.” 

“That's called underage alcoholism. And when did you turn nineteen?” 

“February twenty-ninth so somewhere between February twenty-eight and March first.” 

“That's an awful birthday.” 

“I know. Do you have anything stronger?” 

“Sure. And it's on the house.” 

“It's always on the house. Red Hood use to pay for my drinks. I'm paying this time.” 

“Nope. I'm gonna tell Red Hood that you stopped by. Later of course. Not right now. But he'll pay for you.” Willow smiled sweetly.

“Thanks. You know Red Hood is against dealing drugs to kids and whatnot but not underage drinking.” 

“You're only underage drinking in this country. Plus a drink every now and then ain't bad. But no alcoholism, please. I like you too much to see you go down that drain, kiddo.” She set down a glass of whiskey in front of Lynn and left to wait on other patrons.

Lynn laughed. “Shit.” They whispered. 

They drank about three more drinks before slipping out of the bar without Willow noticing them. 

They wandered around until they turned into an alley. 

“Selkie.” A gruff voice said from the shadows.

“Batsy. You got Ashoi away from me, what do you want now?” Lynn sneered.

“I'm only training her. If I told her to stop hanging out with you, she would punch me. I can smell the alcohol on your breath from here. You need to go home.” Batman said.

“I do what I want. I'm adult. Piss off, Brucie.” Lynn whispered the last part.

“I'm taking you home.” With that he picked them up. 

“How forward. I don't think Jason will like you taking me home. Not with what that phrase meant with him.” Lynn laughed.

Batman said nothing but he pulled out a beeper and pressed it. 

“I bet you're kinky as fuck.” Lynn said as the Batmobile appeared on the street in front of them.

“Kinkier than Jason.” They smirked.

Batman half threw Lynn into the car. He seemed annoyed. 

“Cranky cuz you don't like hearing about your kids sex life. He's an adult. I'm an adult. You're adult.” 

“Karen and John Harris were found dead in their home months ago. A break in gone wrong. Jameel Small was one of their foster kids. You tried to get custody of him.” Batman said as he got into the driver's side.

Lynn smirked. “You suggesting I had something to do with that?”

“The dots connect.” 

“...they were hurting those kids. I'm not a part of your Batman family. I don't give a shit about your no kill rule. Some people don't have to live.” Lynn said.

Batman huffed. 

“Are you gonna turn me in?” 

Silence and then an answer. “No.”

“Jay bird would be mad if you did. Maybe Annika too. She would be mad if she learned about the Harris couple.” 

It was silent for the rest of the ride.

Lynn made it up to their apartment. Darkness. Familiar darkness. They slammed the door and headed to their bed. They really had to stop drinking; it was bad for them.


End file.
